Enticing
by Better If You Didn't Know
Summary: When Jonathan, Sebastian...whatever, meets a succubus he just cant resist of course he take her home but when they constantly run into each other and begin spending time together maybe its more than just lust brewing between the two rated M due to the face this is as explicit as I'll ever get
1. Chapter 1

_This is set in COHF…. I think, that is the one where *spoiler alert* Jace and Jonathan are living in a house together and Clary "sneaks in" to spy on them right? Please let me know if I am incorrect and hope you enjoy._

She didn't like to run.

Actually, it was her least favorite activity. Not because of the exercise or the work out. It was because whenever she ran it was only away or to. Away from someone, or thing, trying to kill her. Towards someone, or thing, she loved that was leaving. In this case...it was away. Away from some demons who wanted to demolish her. That's usually what happened when she started running her mouth.

Which was why she was currently trapped between a brick wall and a beating. She was already covered in several scratches and bruises. One bruise spread across her cheek was slowly healing.

"Little Bitch" one of the men growled as she pressed her back against the brick. She smirked at him and watched while the other two formed a crescent around her. She watched the two from the corner of her eyes.

"You think this is funny" every time he talked he sounded like a pig with his cheeks full of slop and choking on an apple core.

"I think you're a hilarious, sad excuse for a demon"

Her head snapped to the side as the man delivered an especially hard blow. The bruise that had been healing formed back. She laughed then licked the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"I'm a succubus" she reminded "a lot of things turn me on. You'll have to hit a lot harder than that."

"Well, well, well" a voice echoed from the opening of the ally "what's this? A helpless girl trapped by three vicious men. Sounds like a fairy tale."

"Who are you" one of the guys turned to face him "her hero"

"Oh I'm no hero"

The girl took her chance. She fanned her leg out in a kick landing her heel in the chest of the man to her right. She removed her leg quickly while ducking under an arm heading her way. The third guy watched her roll toward the exit. He began to run towards her but stopped as a dagger was implanted into his chest. When the girl stood up she noticed the second guy with his throat slit and the guy who had just been standing in the opening of the alley standing in front of her.

Resisting the urge to gasp the girl "calmly" took a step back.

"Well aren't you just adorable" he commented with a smile. A smile, she noticed, that wasn't anywhere near good. A smile that could only end in some kind of disaster.

"So you're a succubus" his smile grew wider "I think you are just what I need."

He ran a hand through her long brown hair before placing it an inch above her cleavage. She looked at it but made no act to move it, instead raising an eyebrow at him. She watched as his hand traveled slowly down the middle of her torso moved past her chest and stopped at her belly button. His other hand was busy snaking its way around her waist and pulling her to his chest.

"It seems I'm under a lot of stress" he murmured as head dived for her neck. She couldn't help but gasp as his tongue began to trace invisible patterns on her skin. Her hand wound its way into his dark tresses and pressed him slightly closer. She could feel him smirk against her skin.

"You'll be my release" he licked a long path from the hollow of her neck to the boom of her ear. "I'm Jonathan"

XXX

Sleep was the only thing on her mind right now. Never had she ever felt this way. She was a succubus, half anyway. She had slept with many people on many occasions and they had never left her speechless, breathless, and fully satisfied. The only thing she could manage to do was roll onto her back and take deep breaths.

"I hope you live alone" she whispered, her voice hoarse and rough from all the screaming he'd made her do. By the end it wasn't even screaming. It was soundless screams and broken moans.

"My brother is down the hall" he moved closer to her, placing kisses on her neck and pulling her to him once again.

"Oh he has to hate you about now" She rolled her head to the side to give him better access.

"No, its jealousy" Jonathan's hand began to travel down her midsection "he could never make a girl scream like I've made you scream" she hummed "like I'm about to make you scream again"

Her back arched as his hand found its way to what it was looking for. Immediately she was grabbing his head, smashing their lips together.

"Ah God" she moaned

"Guess again"

XXX

She absentmindedly rubbed the towel through her hair as she stepped into the room. The cold air that hit her was mostly ignored since her towel covered most of her body. There were still a few droplets of water here and there and her hair hung in wet wisps around her face.

She stretched her body. As her arms went up her body displayed multiple bruises, cuts, hickeys, and bite marks, most of which healed before her stretch ended. She followed with a yawn after the stretch. Jonathan had left before she had woke up. Not that she had minded, she knew how to find the door out. Not before she had taken a shower, of course.

"I don't think something that great will ever happen again" she mumbled to herself as she reminisced. She looked around the room for something similar to a dresser. She needed clothes and Jonathan was going to donate.

Eventually she found something. She donned a pair of his pants and a T-shirt of his. They were both too big but she could live that. Then she headed into the hallway. She looked around for a moment and turned to head towards the stairs. She was just about to head down them when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she could tell it wasn't Jonathan.

She grabbed the hand and twisted it. She moved fast pressing whoever it was into the hallway wall and they had a pointed tail pressed into their throat. She pressed it further into the skin right over his jugular every time he struggled.

"Wow" the blonde said "He reaally knows how to pick them"

She looked at him momentarily. He didn't seem very concern even though she could kill him any time she felt like it. She subconsciously ran her tail up and down the path of his jugular.

"Who the hell are you" she asked as her eyes narrowed.

"I think I should ask you that since I live here" he replied.

"Oh" she said removing her hands but keeping her tail in place "You're the brother"

"Yes" he replied "I'm the brother"

"Jace" Jonathan as he reached the top of the stairs "I see you've met my succubus" He crossed the space incredibly fast.

_I thought he was just a shadowhunter _

She thought to herself as he stood by her side. He trailed a hand down her tail making her shiver.

"Little fact about Succubus" he mumbled as he reached the base of her tail "their tails are extremely sensitive"

"Did you learn that last night" she asked pulling her tail away and letting it sliver into its hiding placing. It passed Jonathan's hand on the way in causing him to get cut and he pulled his hand away with a sneaky grin.

"I'm not your Succubus" she told him taking a step away from Jace.

"I don't know about that" Jace looked her up and down "You look pretty marked to me"

She didn't follow his gaze. There was no need. She knew exactly what he was looking at.

"Don't worry those will be gone by the afternoon" she said more to Jonathan than Jace. And with that she headed towards the stairs. She figured it was just about that time to leave, especially since she had almost killed his brother.

"Those are my clothes!" Jonathan called after her. She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Well you destroyed mine" she smiled "equivalent exchange" she continued walking and was halfway down the stairs she could hear him say something about not knowing her name. She didn't stop. She liked when they didn't know her name. She figured he'd find her if it was really that important.

"How did she now I wasn't you?" Jace asked Jonathan as he heard the door close.

"I wouldn't have grabbed her shoulder" Jonathan replied heading for his room.

"What would you have done?"

There was no reply. Only a smile on Jonathan's face.


	2. Nameless

"ANOTHER ROUND FOR EVERYONE ON ME!"

The whole club cheered in response. While they cheered a succubus slithered her way through the crowd. She was heading for the bar with two shot glasses in her hand. She placed the shots able and on the bartenders eyes traveled to her face.

"Im sorry" she smiled "But these glasses have something sticky on them" she wasn't rude or angry. She was actually quite calm and collected.

"Would you like me to pour the contents into another glass" the bartender asked and the girl shook her head, her black locks shaking gently with it.

"Well" she stated "If the outside of the glass isn't clean then I'm guessing the inside isn't either, can I just have two new drinks"

"Of course" the bartender agreed with a smile and moved to pour her two more shots while sliding someone a glass filled with glowing red liquid. She really didn't like fairy drinks, you never knew what you were going to get with them. Soon after, two glasses were placed in front of her by the bartender. She smiled gratefully and grabbed the two drinks and turned to head back to her table.

_*splash* _

She stood frozen as someone bumped into her and the contents of the glass was now emptied onto her shirt, her very nice shirt,that she liked very much. Yet the girl who had bumped her continued walking. She grabbed the girl's arm pulling her back to eye level with her.

"Excuse you" She raised an eyebrow at the blonde who now struggled to get her arm free.

"What?!" The blonde's attitude was far from pleasant which brought a scowl to the succubus's face "maybe you should watch where you're going"

"listen" the succubus threatened "Why don't you just buy me another drink and we can get this settled"

"Whatever" the blonde snatched her arm from the succubus's hand and pushed the succubus away. The succubus sneered and resisted the urge to rip the girl's head from her body. She really wanted to rip the girl's head from her body.

"You know what-!"

The succubus was cut off as an arm wrapped itself around her waist. She pulled to snugly slide into the side of someone's body and the blonde got a scared look on her face.

"What's the problem" a familiar voice drifted to her ears and she looked up to see Jonathan. He had that smug look on his face and she moved to release his grip on her but he just tightened it to a point of near pain and she growled in response.

"nothing" the blonde snapped and walked away. The succubus moved to follow her but was quickly glues back into place.

"Well" Jonathan mused "If it isn't my favorite succubus"

Our succubus stirred awake around dawn. It took her a moment to realize where she was and why exactly she was here and why there was a pressure on her chest. She looked down to see Jonathan with his head resting between her breasts and still sound asleep. He actually looked quite innocent like this and she moved to run a hand through his black, turning blonde, hair. As soon as the first strand was trapped between her finger her wrist was being grasped.

It was Jonathan his eyes not even open. He mumbled something against the skin between her breast which only led to her shivering slightly and hearing absolutely nothing.

"What is it with women and hair" he asked as his eyes slowly opened. The succubus snatched her wrist away but could not move as Jonathan still had his head on her chest. She moved her hands to lie flat beside her so she could get up but they were just grabbed and pinned above her head.

"You are incredibly enticing" he noted as he trailed kisses up her cleavage.

"I am a succubus" she reminded "We're supposed to be like that"

"Yes" he chuckled "but only half a succubus"

She cringed slightly when he stated that information "how did you-"

"I have been over every inch of your body" he moved her wrists so he could grab them between hand "several times each time we have been together"

"I see the mark for your tail" his other hand had somehow reached her lower back and was tracing an invisible pattern "but not one for your wings" he moved his hand up to tap a spot on her shoulder blade. She twisted her wrist in his grasp to no avail and was still pinned underneath him.

"How observant of you" she said but there was no kindness in her voice.

"A half succubus should not be as enticing as you" he began to lick and suck on her neck "and you still have not told me your name"

"I hadn't planned on it" she admitted as she gave up her struggle to free her hands.

"Well" his torture began "I won't be letting you up until you do"

"Okay fine, fine, fine" The succubus mewled "I'll tell you" she felt Jonathan smirk between her thighs "just stop teasing"

"I'm listening" he lifted his head to speak and she huffed throwing her head back against the pillow.

"It's Dria, as in Alexandria" she huffed, clearly frustrated and out of breath.

"Great" Jonathan cheered briefly before returning his head to its original position. Dria, our succubus, began her moaning again.

_So um yeah,let me know how I did. First TMI fanfic and I do love feedback. How do you like Dria. Jonathan has always been the villain that I loved to hate. _


End file.
